


Goddamn Hat

by littlepearl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Elevators, Hats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin gets a little turned on when Junmyeon wears the most amazing hat during their concert and can't help but keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Hat

Jongin pressed the button for the lift violently several times in a row. He actually had to refrain himself from punching a hole in the goddamn  _fucking wall_.

Finally the doors dinged open and the lift was thankfully empty. He hurriedly stepped in, pulling a confused looking Junmyeon in behind him. As soon as the doors closed, Jongin had the elder pinned against the cold, metal wall and his lips were messily pressed against Junmyeon's. His hands pulled the elder's hips against his own and he tried his hardest to create friction between the two crotches.

When Junmyeon could finally speak, he breathily asked: "What suddenly bought this on?"

"You," Jongin replied, "and that goddamn fucking hat of yours."

He couldn't explain what it was, but as soon as Jongin saw Junmyeon in that hat right before they went on stage that evening, he was desperate. Desperate for the concert to finish and desperate to get back to their shared hotel room. He had to exercise every single piece of self-restraint that he had to prevent himself from fucking his boyfriend backstage right after the concert.

He blamed the way the hat pushed Junmyeon's hair from his forehead, exposing an expanse of skin which Jongin rarely got to see due to his floppy hair. He also blamed himself for fantasising about fucking his boyfriend the whole way through the concert, almost giving himself a hard-on. Well, he guessed the fans would have loved that anyway.

Jongin's lips places harsh kisses along Junmyeon's jawline, eliciting a low moan from the singer's throat. His hips continued to press into the other's as well, not helping with his current situation down south.

"Hyung," Jongin moaned as Junmyeon's hands crept underneath his shirt and left light scratches across the bottom of his back.

Jongin's hand was getting dangerously close to Junmyeon's crotch before he said "We can't do this here, what if-"

As if on cue, the lift doors opened with a ding, interrupting the elder's warning, and a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, stepped in.

Jongin quickly pulled away from his boyfriend and grabbed one of his hands in his own as he attempted to sort out the mess of light brown locks on his head which were a mess due to Junmyeon's roaming hands.

The lift ride was painfully silent and you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. As soon as the doors opened to the right floor, Jongin pulled his hyung out of the lift and practically sprinted towards their room which was, annoyingly, all the way down the corridor. He fumbled with the key card and it took him much longer than it should have to unlock the door because his boyfriend thought it would be great fun to grind his crotch into Jongin's backside so that he could feel his - very prominent - hard-on. When the door finally clicked open, Jongin spun round and pulled Junmyeon into the room by the front of his t-shirt, locking their lips hurriedly.

The whole night was a rush for Jongin and Junmyeon. The younger has been waiting for this moment for the last few hours whilst his hyung all but teased him, flaunting that fine arse of his and wearing that  _damn hat_.

The next morning, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both asked their leader if he was alright - he didn't seem to be walking properly. He told them that he was fine; he thought he'd strained a muscle in his leg during the performance the night before and it only flared up that morning because there had been so much adrenaline running through his veins the night before (well, that wasn't a lie). The two of them thought that they'd got away with it, that their late night escapades had escaped unnoticed, but when Jongin got up to help himself to a second serving at the buffet breakfast that their hotel offered, he overheard Chanyeol say to Minseok, "Who do they think they're kidding? We all know that they fucked at least five times last night. Did you see the way Jongin was looking at Junmyeon through the concert last night? If it weren't for the thousand of fans, he probably would have fucked him right there on the stage."

 


End file.
